


Pearls

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.

“Quiet or someone will hear us,” Jensen whispered as he pounded into you from behind. 

He had you in a small utility closet at the brewery. It was a charity event but he hadn’t given anything else a second thought since he saw you in the black dress wearing those pearls. 

“Been wantin’ to fuck ya all night in just these god damned pearls, Darlin’,” he panted against your neck. 

“Jens, someone’ll come lookin’ for us,” your breathing was ragged as he ravished you. 

“Then come on my cock,” Jensen ordered, and started rubbing fast circles over your clit. Your body obeyed, like it always did when you were with Jensen. You exploded, biting your lip so hard you drew blood. You took a moment to catch your breath before Jensen pulled out, his cum leaking from your pussy. 

You reached for your panties, but he only handed you your dress. “Nu-huh. I’ll be keepin’ these. Plus knowing my seed is dripping from that sweet pussy, makes it all the better. When we get home, I’m gonna give you another pearl necklace.”


End file.
